


Completely Ignoring Society's Expectations

by houseplantwithanxiety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Master/Servant, Mentioned Kagehina, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Royalty, Servant!Suga, Two Shot, Weddings, fluff and weddings, implied iwadai, knight!Iwaizumi, knight!hanamaki, knight!matsukawa, matsuhana - Freeform, oisuga, oisuga royal au, prince!Oikawa, prince!ushijima, royal au, servant!daichi, servant!tendou, suga and tendou are jealous, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplantwithanxiety/pseuds/houseplantwithanxiety
Summary: Oikawa and Ushijima are in an arranged marriage and neither of them are happy about it.Tendou and Suga are jealous because they can't do anything.ORA “You’re a Prince and I’m Just a Servant and I’m Sure You’ll Never Want Me / You’re My Personal Servant and I’ve Been Hiding Feelings For You For Ages But I Can’t Tell You Because Of My Parents’ Expectations” AU
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi (Mentioned), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before? Probably. 
> 
> Will that stop me from doing it again? Hell no.

Suga awoke to the sound of the Master’s voice, shouting out instructions about today’s schedule. As usual, the palace was a hive of productivity even before sunrise in preparation for the royal family’s morning routines; and as usual, he was tasked with delivering breakfast to the prince, something he found he quite enjoyed.

He'd grown up and worked in the castle after his mother was hired when his father died, so hard work was in his blood. When he was around 8, he had been assigned as Prince Oikawa's personal servant and as a result had become quite close with him. Preparing what he knew was his friend's favourite meal to start the day (Chai Tea and Milkbread), he made his way up the winding staircases and long corridors towards the prince's room. 

Knocking on the door gently, he listened as the prince stirred and let out a muffled yawn indicating he'd woken up. Using his elbow to open the door, he made his way towards the queen sized bed on the opposite wall and placed the tray on the bedside table. 

"'Mornin' Sug'wara." Oikawa was still half-asleep. Stretching his arms above his head, he gave Suga a tired smile.

"Good morning Your Highness." He greeted. They may have known each other for years, but that doesn't mean Suga was allowed to call him by name (he was a servant after all). 

"Koushiii," he whined, using his elbows to prop himself up, "how many times have I told you to call me Tooru? Or at least Oikawa." 

As much as he wanted to, as much as his friend meant to him, he couldn't. Suga was a servant, and Oikawa was the prince of Aoba Johsai and next in line for the throne. He wasn't in the same league as him. Besides, he'd been harbouring feelings for the prince for years, and calling him by his name would only aid him in becoming attached, and that wouldn't be good. They were 17 now, and while Sugawara would remain in service to the throne, Oikawa would be married as soon as he came of age, and would have no time to even look at him, so he'd enjoy the time they spent together while it lasted. 

"No can do, Your Highness." He smirked, falling into their normal routine of teasing and laughter.

They spent a pleasant hour together, chatting and catching up on everything going on in the castle (like the pretty obvious romantic tension between Daichi - servant like Suga - and Head Knight Iwaizumi, or the complete obliviousness of Kageyama and Hinata in the kitchens).

"Oh please, those two are practically dating already," Oikawa scoffed heartily. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tobio-chan walked up to Chibi-chan and jammed his tongue down his throat."

The comment elicited a snort from Suga, and the sight of it made Oikawa smile. He loved the way his friend's eyes crinkled when he laughed, the graceful way he walked, how the morning sun framed his face like a halo and illuminated his features. He loved the way he cared for everyone, how he believed in second chances, how determined he was, how no matter what happened, he kept his head up and kept going. As impossible as it was, he loved Suga, wanted to be with him, keep him safe and make sure he never had to work another day in his life.

He didn't want to be betrothed to some random prince he'd never met, (his parents knew he was gay and completely supported him for it, as did Suga) he wanted to choose his own husband.

He wanted to be betrothed to Koushi.

*

Suga loved the time they spent together. They shared stories, told jokes, shared secrets and gossiped about anything and everything. It was normal, freeing even. The private moments they shared, when they would lock eyes and the world would fade away, when they'd smile at each other as if the hierarchy didn't exist, the casual touches that lingered on their skin. It was calming, almost intimate, and completely theirs.

He had long ago discovered his feelings for the royal, and had come to terms with the fact that they would be forever one-sided. Even if there was a possibility that the prince felt the same, he knew it could never happen. In a matter of months, Oikawa was to be married and out of Suga's reach forever.

He'd savour every moment like it was the last.

They heard a knock on the door, and the soft voice of Yachi - a younger maid - spoke through the wood. 

"Sorry to interrupt," her voice was quiet, "but His Highness has a meeting with his future-betrothed at noon."

Glancing at the clock, he noted that it read 11.30. Had that much time passed already?

"Thanks Yachi," Suga called, turning to the prince. "Better get ready."

Oikawa let out a long, suffering sigh. "Do I have to, Koushi?"

"I'm afraid so." He forced a chuckle, ignoring the painful stab of his heart that came with those words. Betrothed. 

As in 'I'm going to marry the one person in your life that taught you what love was and there's nothing you can do about it except sit back and watch as he's stolen away from you.'

*

The walk to the throne room was silent, both teenagers lost in thought. How would Oikawa's betrothal affect their friendship? Would they be able to see each other as much once he was married? Would they ever get to share mornings like today's ever again? Would Oikawa be too busy once he was king?

Neither one of the boys could even begin to imagine what it would be like.

Walking through the winding corridors of the palace came as easy as breathing, and before they knew it, the dark oak door to the Throne Room was in front of them. Locking eyes with the prince, Suga placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in support, and Oikawa's skin flared under his touch.

Nodding to the knights - Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Suga noted - to open the door, Oikawa stepped inside, Suga right behind him.

They were faced with the sight of Oikawa's parents in the middle of a discussion with Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa. Said boy stood stern-faced with his hands behind his back respectfully. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa walked towards his parents and his possible future-husband, Suga a reassuring presence behind him. He bowed to his parents and Ushijima, Suga following suit. 

Straightening up, Sugawara took his place in the corner of the room next to Ushijima's red-haired companion, much to Oikawa's chagrin. 

The other extended a hand, and Koushi shook it and smiled slightly. 

"Tendou Satori."

"Sugawara Koushi."

They listened as the royals discussed possible arrangements for weddings, apparently Oikawa's parents liked Wakatoshi and had already arranged the ceremony with Shiratorizawa without anyone's (not even the grooms') knowledge. Suga's face fell, his neutral mask cracking momentarily. Tendou must have picked up on this somehow, though his gaze had been on Ushijima the whole time. He turned to face Suga, shoulders drooping slightly and an understanding look in his eye. 

"You like him, don't you?" he whispered, "your prince?"

Suga sighed and nodded, eyes shifting to Oikawa. "Yeah, but it's hopeless."

Satori gestured for him to keep going.

"I mean, we've known each other for years, and we were always close; but he'll be married soon, to your prince by the looks of it." he rubbed his temple, avoiding eye contact so to not give away how upset he really was. 

A comforting hand on his back snapped him out of it and prompted him to look up at Tendou. His features were soft, knowing. 

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way about Wakatoshi," he smiled sadly. "Sometimes," he continued, "I like to imagine that maybe - just maybe - there was a chance that it could work; and I guess I held onto that hope just in case, even though deep down I knew it was impossible."

Suga nodded in agreement. "I guess this meeting confirms it," he sighed, "it's probably for the best, anyway. No use holding onto false hope, it'll be easier in the long run."

Satori chuckled dejectedly. "I guess you're right."

They both knew that their feelings wouldn't fade anytime soon.

*

The conversation about his betrothal was hell. Risking a glance at Ushijima next to him, it seems he would agree. He looked about as uncomfortable as Oikawa felt, but answered his parents' questions nonetheless. 

His only comfort was Suga's presence behind him, but even that didn't succeed in taking his mind off his impending doom. He had zoned out the conversation for the most part and instead let his mind drift to the silver-haired male. He doubted Ushijima was paying much attention, either.

Noticing this, the Queen decided to make things more enjoyable for the two.

"How about we leave you two alone to get to know each other for a while?" she asked, though it sounded more like an order. "Sugawara, Tendou, leave us." The boys in question nodded, bowed and then left the room, headed towards the servants' quarters. 

(They both missed the way the two princes' faces fell as they walked away.)

The queen clapped her hands to gain their attention and smiled. “We’ll leave you be now, too. Have fun!”

Both princes sighed in relief as soon as the door closed behind the King and looked at each other with a sort of dread. 

Oikawa let out a quiet groan. "Let's just get this over with."

*

They sat down at a small table in the corner of the room and spoke for a little while about basic things like birthdays, favourite colours, their kingdoms, and Oikawa found he didn't mind Ushijima's company. Though he didn't share the same bond with him as he did with Suga, they both got along fairly well. Even if he did, it was still obvious that neither of them would be willing to marry.

The bond he had with Suga was special, private. What they had was unique, something he'd never had with anyone before; both of them toeing the line between friendship and something more, but held back by the expectations of society. Their worlds were the complete opposite of each other, just like them, but they somehow fit together perfectly.

Oikawa had nothing against Ushijima, but he just couldn't imagine having something like that with him at all. 

"Oikawa-san," Ushijima's voice brought his thoughts to a complete halt, "I think it's obvious that neither one of us wants to marry the other." In their brief interaction, Oikawa had learnt that Ushijima was straightforward and stern, and it was no different in this case.

"I agree," he replied, slouching in his seat. He looked up to meet Ushijima's eyes. "It's nothing against you personally, it's just-"

"-you wish to be with your servant? The one with the silver hair?" he inquired, and Oikawa wondered how he could have put that together so fast.

"Yeah, pretty much," he sighed. "But what about you? You seem just as reluctant as I am."

"I find myself in a similar situation. I wish to be with Tendou." Oikawa noticed how Ushijima's entire being seemed to soften, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Your red-headed friend?" Oikawa questioned. Ushijima nodded. Silence enveloped the room after that, both royals content to just sit there and consider the conversation and what it implied.

Oikawa's thought were racing a mile a minute. Ushijima was in the same situation as him. Neither of them wanted to get married. Ushijima was in the same situation as him. His feelings weren't abnormal; he wasn't alone. Ushijima was in the same situation as him.

That meant there had to be something they could do about it.

"Hey, Ushijima-san..."

*

Suga and Tendou wandered around the castle for a while, just talking about mundane things. The topic never shifted to anything vaguely related to their feelings, but it felt nice to finally have someone understand what they were going through.

After a quick tour, the two were dragged into the commotion in the kitchens to help prepare for the Engagement Banquet to be held tonight. It was ironic; the two of them helping prepare a feast in honour of the one thing they hoped would never happen, but had zero control over.

Ignoring his traitorous thoughts, Suga buckled down and did his job, just like always. He and Tendou were tasked with helping Hinata and Yachi prepare the desserts - Daifuku and Higashi. Aoba Johsai was famous for their banquets, being known to be formal and civilized with food of the Gods, so preparation was taken seriously.

If it wasn't perfect, it didn't get served.

After they finished helping Hinata and Yachi, they set off to prepare the table. They folded napkins, laid out cutlery and condiments, polished glasses. They cleaned chairs, hung decorations and put vases of roses every few place settings. Finally, they perfected the King, Queen, and husbands-to-be's places and added the finishing touches to the design. 

With everyone rushing about around them, mopping floors or talking with the guards (or flirting in Daichi and Iwaizumi's case), they failed to notice the eyes that followed their movements as they went about their assignments. 

*

The princes watched as Suga and Tendou worked, and couldn't help but admire their graceful forms and dedicated looks on their faces as they sailed through their designated tasks. It was as if it came as easy as breathing, and given their occupation, it probably did. They had been working their entire lives, and the princes wanted nothing more than to hold them close and convince them to never have to lift a finger ever again.

Their discussion earlier had lighted a fire within them both, and their love for their childhood friends had shone brighter than ever.

_"What would you do to be able to marry Tendou?" Oikawa had broken the comfortable silence they sat it. Ushijima turned to look at him._

__

__

__"Anything." There was no hesitation at all, just pure, unwavering sincerity that sent shivers down Oikawa's spine. He shared the sentiment, he would stop at nothing to have Suga as his own. It gave him hope that they could do this, that he could be with him.__

____

____

_Ushijima smiled, "Tendou is everything to me."_

__

__

_"So let's do something."_

__

__

_"I'm sorry?" Confusion was evident on the other's face._

__

__

_"Neither of us want to be married, right?" he questioned._

__

__

_"Right."_

__

__

_"And we both love our servants, right?"_

__

__

_Ushijima nodded slowly, brows furrowed in curiosity and slight concern. "...Right."_

__

__

_"So we had better do something about it-" Oikawa slammed his hands onto the table, "-before it's too late."_

__

__

_The other glanced around the room, making sure it was empty. "As much as I'd love to," he whispered, "what exactly can we do? The arrangements have already been made."_

__

__

_Oikawa nodded again, deep in thought. How could it work? This arrangement was to keep the peace between the kingdoms, but he didn't see why they had to be married to do that._

__

__

_"Loophole," he grinned and snapped his fingers. "Now listen up Wakatoshi-kun."_

They had a plan. It wasn't the best, but it was something, and they were willing to take the chance.

*

Sugawara looked around the Banquet Hall, everything looked gorgeous. The chandeliers were polished and hung, delicate decorations coated the walls, candles glowed, the floor gleaming and not a thing out of place. Kiyoko had really outdone herself this time.

Tendou whistled appreciatively. "Damn." 

And honestly, yeah. Damn. Seventeen years in the castle and the parties never ceased to amaze him. He and Satori were stood near the door where they had a great view of the entire room. They were dressed in the blue formal uniform of Aoba Johsai, but the outfits were simple compared to the array of colours and expensive materials donned by the guests. They had come from the neighbouring kingdoms to celebrate the union. The joyful yellow of Johzenji, the stoic emerald of Datekou, the civilized gray of Fukurodani, and the coordinated red of Nekoma creating a kaleidoscope of colours dancing among each other along with the music. It was amazing.

As Suga stood watching, Oikawa's chocolate eyes stared at him. They didn't leave his form as he made his way across the room to try and force Daichi to ask Iwaizumi for a dance. 

He stood up and asked Hanamaki to bring Suga out to the balcony in a few minutes. 

Ignoring the suggestive glances the knight sent his way, he went outside to mull over exactly what he was going to say.

Suga was enjoying himself. The surrounding noise and lights had give him a distraction from his feelings for Oikawa, and it seems Tendou felt the same way; though he had disappeared a while ago along with Ushijima. 

He felt a tap on hi shoulder, and Hanamaki gestured for him to follow. They ended up on a secluded balcony where Oikawa was already stood. Hanamaki closed the door behind them and left to rejoin Matsukawa in the festivities. 

Only then did it hit Suga that they were alone. 

They'd been alone together before, of course. It's just this time, the atmosphere was different, almost romantic.

He stopped his thoughts right then and there, not letting himself hope. There was no chance that was what he was called out here for. Oikawa probably just wanted a break from the party, or a drink refill. Nothing else.

Oikawa smiled, shifting nervously on his feet and playing with the hem of his suit jacket. 

"Sugawara, I need you." he stated.

Suga huffed out a laugh "Yeah, obviously. But what do you need me for?"

"Ever."

"Huh?"

Oikawa took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no backing out now, this is what he wanted and he would not let this chance go to waste.

"Koushi," he began, "You're amazing. You're smart, kind, gentle, and know me better than anyone else." He took a step closer, words flowing more easily now. "You're my best friend. You're always there for me when I need you and even sometimes when I don't. You make me laugh. You're loyal, caring, and the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Suga's couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this real? Was it all some joke? What was happening? Could this mean what he thought it meant? He still refused to get his hopes up in case he'd jumped to conclusions. He was shaking, yet Oikawa continued.

"You know me better than I know myself. I want nothing more than to have you by my side forever. There's no opinion that I care about more than yours. I don't want to marry Wakatoshi-kun, the only person that has ever mattered to me this much is you." His words sounded genuine.

Suga's breath caught in his throat as his best friend spoke the words he'd longed to hear for years.

"I love you, Kou."

He almost didn't hear it with how loud his heart was pounding, but the words were clear as day, engraved in his mind. Oikawa loved him? He wasn't kidding? And he'd called him Kou, the one nickname that only they used, it was what Oikawa called him when he was absolutely sure they were alone, and it set his heart aflame. Locking eyes with Oikawa, and seeing the pure emotion, he almost flat-lined and descended straight to Heaven.

Words seemed to fail him, so he did the next best thing. He rushed forward and threw his arms around Oikawa's shoulders and held him in a tight embrace, trying his hardest to convey that the feelings were mutual. Muscular arms encircled his torso, squeezing him tight. Soft hands gripped his waist and pulled him in closer. He took a moment to stop and breathe in everything that was Tooru, wanting nothing more than to live in the moment forever. 

He forced himself to pull away, and stared at the pure gorgeousness that was Oikawa.

His words came out as nothing more than a whisper, "I love you too, Tooru."

Hearing his given name, Oikawa's eyes widened. He absolutely adored how it sounded coming from Suga, and knowing that his feelings were mutual only added fuel to the fire. Pulling Suga closer to himself again, he gazed down at the silver-haired teen, and everything around them faded away. Closing the gap, his soft lips met Suga's slightly chapped ones, and fireworks exploded through his entire being. It wasn't like anything described in books, nothing fell into place perfectly. It was slightly clumsy, inexperienced, nut it was everything Oikawa had dreamed of and so much more. 

Suga was internally screaming. It was the best feeling in the world, and in right then, nothing else mattered. 

The difference in status didn't matter, the engagement didn't matter, society's expectations didn't matter.

All that Suga cared about was finally being able to openly express his feelings for his best friend. 

Nothing mattered anymore, because they would figure things out. It might be tough at first, but they would overcome any obstacles together. 

He was absolutely sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 :D

Oikawa was nervous, really nervous. 

It had been 3 days since the ball and he still had yet to tell his parents about what happened between him and Suga. So here he was, stood outside his father's study with Ushijima, trying to build up the nerve to knock on the door. 

Their parents were in the middle of a meeting regarding their wedding, so now was their chance to be able to tell them. They couldn't fail.

Oikawa took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The conversation inside came to a halt.

"Come in." Oikawa's father called. Sending Wakatoshi a slight nod, they stepped inside.

Before they could utter a word, they were dragged into conversation about preparations for their upcoming wedding, being assaulted with questions about everything from food to decorations to what music they wanted to play. It was frustrating, and the topic didn't drift anywhere near the fact that they had a reason for joining the meeting in the first place.

They excused themselves and headed back to their rooms, spirits low. They could have said something, anything regarding the wedding, but their nerves got the best of them. This was really important, marrying Suga was all Oikawa wanted, and he would not let him slip through his fingers.

He looked to Wakatoshi, who looked to be lost in thought beside him.

"Tonight at dinner, we make our move."

*

Tooru sat at the table next to his parents. Opposite him sat Ushijima and his mother, who was pleasantly conversing with the Oikawas. Ironically, Sugawara and Tendou were in charge of service and were forced to watch up close as the Royals gushed about how excited they were about the wedding. 

Suga and Tendou served food, cheese and wine all the while trying to avoid eye contact with anyone besides each other. They hated not being able to do anything as their loves' union was discussed right in front of them. It killed them. Oikawa and Ushijima were becoming concerned with their solemn attitudes, but they could never understand how it felt to be a servant and have the person they cared so much about be completely out of their league.

They felt helpless, like there was a huge chasm between them with no way of crossing.

Seemingly unaware of the uncomfortable air coming from the four boys, their parents happily chatted away about place settings, suits and ceremonies. The betrothed two awkwardly answered questions and inquiries about decorations, trying their best to gain their parents' attention. 

The two servants were fighting tears as the topic of marrying their chosen partners seemed to be a topic harder and harder to bring up by the minute.

Ushijima and Oikawa locked eyes, deciding it was now or never. 

"Follow my lead," Tooru mouthed, determined. Ushijima nodded.

He fiddled with the meat on his plate and locked eyes with Koushi.

"Hey, Koushi! Could you maybe pass me the salt?" Eyebrows were raised from the adults at the table at the use of the teen's nickname, but they looked past it in favour of resuming their conversation.

Nodding, Suga crossed the room with the salt shaker and held it out for Oikawa to take. To his surprise, he felt himself being pulled downwards into the chair next to his friend. He was a stuttering mess.

"W-What...?"

Following his lead, Ushijima gestured for Tendou to come closer, and proceeded to repeat the process, much to the adults' (and Suga and Tendou's) confusion. A sly smile made it's way onto the younger Oikawa's face; he was nervous, so any chance to lessen some of the tension he was feeling was a blessing. 

(And he loved seeing Suga flustered, it was the most adorable thing ever).

He stretched his arms above his head and circled his hands around his angel's shoulder, making his face explode an amazing shade of red. Oikawa held back a laugh and decided to take it one step further. 

He grabbed Suga's hand with his own and began rubbing gentle circles on his palm with his thumb. He felt a rush of pride seeing his beloved fidget nervously in his seat.

He was resisting the urge to pull him onto his lap. He wanted to show his parents how much he cared for Koushi, he wanted them to see how he was dying to spend the rest of his life with him.

"What is the meaning of this?" 

Ah, yes. He had forgotten that Ushijima's mother was also in the room. 

*

Suga was internally screaming. 

Why the hell was he sat next to Oikawa at a table with three royals who had no idea they'd kissed at the ball? Why was Oikawa's arm wrapped around him, in front of said people? He thought that Tooru hadn't told them yet. Did he misread the situation? What the hell is happening?!

He made eye contact with Tendou -who was in a similar situation- across the table. The two agreed that the princes seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

Ushijima cleared his throat to gain the monarchs' attention, so he and Oikawa could explain their actions.

"We have something we need to discuss with you.'

*

Oikawa was pacing frantically, his blue tie hanging from his neck, completely forgotten. Biting his lip, he turned to face Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, who sat on a bench the other side of the room. Both donned white slim-fitting waistcoats, shirts, slacks, jackets and ascots with black dress shoes. Matsukawa was fiddling with the teal handkerchief in his chest pocket, Iwaizumi was trying his best to ignore his friend's ramblings.

"Oh god, what do I do? What if something goes wrong? What if he says 'no?!'" he bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. He fiddled with the rim of his own (far more formal) suit jacket, and tried his best to get his tie to look presentable. Suga was his everything, and he'd dreamed of this day. It didn't feel real, even after he received permission to court him. The mere thought of anything bad happening today was his worst nightmare.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood up so he could smack the prince over the head. "You do realize he already agreed to marry you, right? It's your bloody Wedding Day."

"That is not helping, Iwa-chan-" he got an eye roll for that comment "-Anything could happen today! What if something goes wrong? What if I say something that messes everything up and he decides he's better off without me and decides to run off with one of the guests instead and never talk to me again? What if-"

"-Okay, shut up." Matsukawa stood up and gripped his friend by the shoulder. "Sugawara loves you, and is probably just as nervous as you are. You've known each other forever, right? Do you honestly think that he would leave you after everything?" Oikawa shook his head and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut-off by Iwaizumi before he had a chance to say anything.

"Look, there's no use spiraling, okay? You and Sugawara are perfect for each other, and I can see that every time you're together. Even more so than Makki and Mattsun, and they're the most disgustingly affectionate couple I know." Ignoring the indignant squawk from his fellow knight at that remark, he continued. "I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention, and the fact that you were willing to go to such lengths to get your parents' approval proves how much he means to you. I will not allow you to sit here in a downward spiral over something that there's no use worrying about. Just enjoy your wedding."

Oikawa let out a happy cry and yelled to his friends about how grateful he was to have them.

"Thanks, Best Man!" The Head Knight was caught in a bone-crushing embrace before he even had a chance to protest, the force knocking his breath out of him. "This is going to be the best wedding ever!"

'Oxygen, Crappykawa! It's something I need!"

*

"Should we stop him?"

"Probably. He looks like he's about to have a panic attack."

Hanamaki and Daichi stood watching as Suga rushed to get dressed, talking frantically about something neither of them could hear and looking like he would collapse from nerves any second. Oikawa had proposed three months ago and he'd been like this ever since.

Wedding planning took a lot of time and energy, Daichi supposed, but seeing his close friend (everyone in the castle knew that the title of Best Friend had always belonged to the prince) stressed out like this irked him. Koushi had been so preoccupied with making sure everything was perfect these last few weeks that he had somehow convinced himself that something terrible was going to happen.

"Calm down, Suga." Daichi sighed, rubbing his temples. "You have nothing to worry about."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?!" He shouted, making the two others them flinch, "Dai, Makki, I have everything to worry about!" He was wringing his hands now, his mind immediately assuming the worst. "What if I trip and fall in front of everyone and he realizes he doesn't love me anymore? What if I mess up my vows and he realizes he doesn't love me anymore? What if halfway through the ceremony he decides he doesn't love me anymore?! What if-"

"-KOUSHI!" Makki screamed, effectively putting a stop to his thoughts. "Are you kidding me right now? You're meaning to tell me that you think Oikawa doesn't love you?!" 

Suga froze, waiting for him to continue. He loved Oikawa more than anything He had fought through thick and thin to stay by his side, and now that he finally had his chance, he wouldn't dare let it go to waste. It was just hard to believe that a person like Tooru would give a person like him a second glance, never ind want to marry him!

"You're that idiot's entire universe! All the time he spends with me and the other Knights, he talks about you. I can't remember the last casual conversation I've had with him that wasn't about you, pleasing you, marrying you," 

Daichi chimed in, too. "He comes down to the kitchen to ask for advice about what you like. He gushes about you to Hinata and Kageyama. Every time I pass him he asks me how you are, and checks to make sure you're not working yourself too hard. You should see the way his eyes light up when he hears your name, his entire demeanor shifts when he's with you, like the sound of your name instantly brightens his day. I swear, you have nothing to worry about."

"...really?" He asked, wide-eyed.

Both boys nodded in tandem, gathering him into a soft embrace.

Suga felt his eyes burn with tears. He had no idea Tooru talked about him with everyone, they had made it sound like he was proud to have Suga, like he wanted to show him off. His heart swelled and the feeling of pure joy became too much and the dam broke. Daichi smiled at him and handed him a tissue from the box on the dresser. 

"Thanks guys." he sniffled, grinning from ear to ear. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, tell us something we don;t know." Makki laughed, "Now let's get you cleaned up. We can't have you looking like Death on your special day!"

"Hey!"

*

"Friends, Family, and loyal subjects; please take your seats." 

Oikawa shifted anxiously in his spot at the front of the church, eyes burning holes into the floor. His nerves had returned full force and all his doubts and worries were flooding his mind, they'd planned everything so carefully and he'd despise himself if there were any problems today. 

Iwaizumi must have sensed his discomfort, because he and Matsukawa placed comforting hands on his shoulder to ground him. 

"Relax," he whispered. "Here he comes,"

The organ began playing, both Knights stepped back to their positions and any conversations halted. The doors opened and Daichi and Hanamaki walked in. Both boys locked eyes with Mattsun and Iwaizumi as they smiled warmly at the guests. They parted as they reached the front of the aisle and the organ's tune switched.

All eyes turned to the doorway, and there stood the most enchanting sight Oikawa had ever seen. Suga's suit fitted him perfectly and the light shining through the stained-glass window made his entire being glow, and it was marvelous. His jaw hit the floor, and his eyes never strayed from Suga's form as he gracefully made his way down towards him.

The ceremony passed in a blur of happy tears and muffled speeches, but Oikawa treasured every second. When the time came for the two to give their vows, his heart almost leapt out of his throat.

"Your Majesty, if you'd like to begin." the Priest prompted.

"Yes," he breathed and grabbed Suga's hand lovingly, "I would love to."

As nervous as he was, it only took one look at Suga for everything else to melt away. It was only the two of them, just like always.

"Kou, I never thought this day would come. I've loved you for years now, and you have no idea how lucky I feel to be able to have you as my own. The day I got my parents' permission to propose to you was one of the best days of my life, and the only thing that could top it is marrying you today. You're my sun, my stars, and my universe. You're kind, caring, and honestly the most precious thing in the world to me. I will do anything to make you happy, and I'm worried about dancing in front of our friends."

Suga let out a teary chuckle, showing off his dimples. Oikawa never thought he could ever lobe someone else as much as he loved him, and being able to call this angel his own felt like dream come true.

He nodded to the officiator to announce that he was done, and the priest gestured for Suga to begin.

He took a deep breath, and Oikawa knew there was no way he would be able to listen without shedding a tear, so he braced himself.

"Tooru," Suga began, and he was already getting emotional. Was that all it took? Suga just saying his name? 

"I love you. I've always dreamed of marrying you, but it never felt possible. Honestly, it still hadn't really sunk in until today. But I'm here now, with you, and I couldn't be happier. I can't remember a time when I haven't loved you, even though you're a prince, you were always there for me. I can trust you with anything, and you have always supported me. You're determined, brave, compassionate and you're going to be a great king one day (hehe). I feel like the luckiest man alive to be marrying you today, that you decided you loved me of all people. You are my everything, and I'm so glad I get to be by your side forever. You're amazing, and I'm also worried about dancing in front of everyone."

Oikawa was crying, and gripping onto Suga's hand like his life depended on it. "I love you so much, you're my dream."

Looking over the crowd, there was barely a dry eye in the entire hall. 

The priest clapped his hands and called for the rings. Hinata and Yachi skipped up the aisle, grinning wildly. They passed the case to couple, and Suga's eyes landed on the two silver bands. Their names were engraved on the inside, and on the outside were three blue topaz gems. They were shining and simple and gorgeous and perfect, Suga adored them. 

"Do you, Oikawa Tooru, take Sugawara Koushi to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

Oikawa slipped a ring onto Koushi's finger, rubbing gentle circles into his palm. "I do."

"And do you, Sugawara Koushi, take Oikawa Tooru-"

"I do." 

Smiling gently at Suga's enthusiasm, he continued. "I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss."

Oikawa grabbed his now husband by the hips, pulled him close and kissed him gently. Suga's hands instinctively cupped Oikawa's cheeks, eyes closed, feeling blissful. It was just like the night they confessed, and both were on Cloud Nine. The chapel erupted into applause, and Tendou and Ushijima (who were sat in the front row) stood up and voiced their congratulations. 

They broke apart and touched their foreheads together. This was the happiest day of either one of their lives, and they were looking forward to staying side by side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I typed this on my phone and it wasn't great 😅


End file.
